The present invention relates generally to the field of providing digital content, and more particularly to a digital content distribution technique that allows for customized distribution and playing of digital content via management or control by an external entity.
Many systems have been developed and are currently in use for providing digital content, such as movies, music, videos, text, and so forth. Such digital content may be supplied by a holder (a supplier) of the content to a distributor, for example. The distributor may then provide the digital content to the consumer via a distributor's web site, for example. There is an on-going need in the industry to more efficiently provide and distribute such content. Moreover, suppliers and distributors generally desire to attract consumers to the distributor's web site to increase the amount and quality of traffic (of consumers) to their web sites. Advantageously, increased traffic may increase exposure to various products being sold or distributed via the supplier or distributor web site, allow for increased advertising rates on the given web site, and so on.